Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2009
by elejamie
Summary: Ed and Eddy review Eurovision entries. If this is successful, I might do more Ed and Eddy do: stories. COMPLETÉD!
1. Semi final 1

-1Ed and Eddy on: Eurovision 2009

A/N: To those who didn't realise, last week was the Eurovision Song Contest. Norway won, with a record 387 points! For the first time in two years, a half-decent song won. And also, for the first time in half a decade, a song got the dreaded nul points. The UK, with an entry co-written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, got 173 points, and a respectable 5th place. If you want to know what the Eurovision Song Contest is, Google it.

This story is Ed and Eddy (Edd's filming/directing it) reviewing each entry (including Georgia's (the country, not the state), which withdrew due to political references. Hey, if you say "put in" the same way as Putin, people would think it's political). And if you ask, this isn't an MST. Instead, Eddy asks Ed what they thought of an entry, then gives his own views.. However, hilarity occurs, due to them getting facts wrong, and fighting over who was better, which enraged Edd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silhouettes of Ed and Eddy are shown across a half dimmed room. They are visible within the darkness. The lights turn on, and they welcome their audience.

"We're rolling." Edd instructed them to start.

"I'm Ed" Ed began.

"And I'm Eddy" Eddy concluded.

"And welcome to Ed and Eddy On!"

"On what?" Ed stupidly asked.

"It's the name of the show."

"OK."

A montage then started. With some cheesy chat show-esque music being played in the background several pictures of Ed and Eddy rolled by. From a picture of them talking to a Steve Irwin look-alike, to a clip of them chatting to a group of people. It ended with a picture of Ed, and Eddy, back to back. Although a stool was visible, making Eddy seem taller. It then continued to Ed and Eddy.

Ed was fast asleep, and not even Edd's gentle murmuring could wake him up. It was only when Eddy got his chair and hit him in the shins that he woke up. He screamed in pain.

"We're rolling, Lumpy." Eddy told him.

"This week, we are reviewing the Eurovision Song Contest. Next line." Ed said through his teeth during gasps for air.

"You don't say 'Next line'. It's for the teleprompter, which our cameraman calls an 'autocue', to go to the next line." Eddy corrected his yellow friend.

"How old is that thing?" Ed questioned himself.

"Anyway, let's get this Euro-show on the road." Eddy was eager to start. "First up, is the first semi final."

"We'd like to thank Double D for telling us about this thing."

"It's a competition. A SINGING competition." Eddy, once again, corrected.

"I can sing." Ed began to sing out of tune. It was only until Eddy released a weight onto Ed that he stopped. On screen, it showed a "Technical Difficulties" card before it cut back to Ed and Eddy. Ed was now covered in bandages and even had a black eye.

"OK, let's start with the Montenegrin entry. Ed, your thought?" Eddy acted as if nothing happened.

"It was OK. Even speaking in English didn't give them what they needed to get into the final."

Eddy was silent, but ignored it. "I didn't like it. Next up is the Czechoslovakian entry."

"Eddy, it's the Czech Republic. Czechoslovakia is no longer a country" Edd corrected, again from off-screen.

"What happened to the other part?"

"It became Slovakia."

"Whatever. Ed, what do you think?"

Ed began to sing again, this time in tune. "Aven Romale! If you really wanna sing like Gypsy, sing it with me, ada dadadai..." This caused Eddy to drop another weight. This time, it missed Ed, and destroyed the table. Ed, in fear of earlier, shut up.

"I'm just lucky it got the nul points!" Eddy was smug.

"I did like what he was wearing."

"Moving on, Belgium. And if you sing, I'll lock you in Kevin's house. With him still in it!" He then faced the camera and muttered in a low voice "Slash writers, take note."

"It was awesome. How can that NOT get through? Elvis is a star, man! ELVIS. Representing Belgium. In Moscow, Russia!"

"It wasn't Elvis, he's been dead for over 30 years." Edd, again, corrected. "It was an impersonator."

"Joy-killer." Eddy muttered under his own breath. "What about Belarus?"

"It wasn't good. But it wasn't bad either."

"My thoughts exactly. I mean, 'Then you looked and saw my wings, with your eyes that never lie'. Worst line ever.

"Yup."

"What about Sweden?"

"Love it. Although when the gibberish starts, it makes me reach for earplugs, because it's SO LOUD". (Ed shouted 'SO LOUD'').

"That so called 'gibberish' is called French. It's opera" Edd was growing sick of correcting them.

"I though Oprah was a host?"

"'Opera'. 'Opera'."

"I thought 'Opera' was usually sung in Italian." Eddy was curious.

"It can be sung in other languages, now stick to the autocue. It took me a fortnight to write it down." Edd was growing furious. "Now express your thoughts on Sweden!"

"OK." Eddy was trying to cool down his enraged English, sock-headed friend. "I thought it was OK. Like Ed, I found it hard to keep my hearing when listening to opera. But I didn't put the volume to full blast."

"That wasn't me, that was Sarah." Ed corrected him.

"Whatever. Armenia?"

Ed sang again, this time it entertained Eddy. "Everybody, move your body, we are dancing nul points."

"They got points. And got through to the final."

"Oh, right. Whatever, it was OK."

"Ditto. Do you feel the same way about Andorra?"

"Yes. Definitely. Wait, what's Andorra?"

"Andorra's a country, sandwiched by Spain and France."

"I fancy a sandwich."

"You'll get one once you've finished."

"If you find this irritating, why can't you stop the camera?" Eddy was curious.

"There isn't much tape left, so I have to do it all on one tape. That way, I don't have to load some more when we run out. The only time I stopped was when Ed was injured. Now can we continue?"

"It was good. Should've gone through" Ed sped through.

"Same here. How about Switzerland?" Eddy also sped through.

"It was great, but horrible live."

"Same."

"Please stop going so quickly. I can't understand what you're saying." Edd told them to stop.

"We were both agreeing that Switzerland sounded crap live." Eddy told him.

Edd was prepared, so he shouted a random thing over the swear. In this case, he shouted "Beep." Eddy ignored this, however.

"Moving on… How about Turkey?"

"Aren't they the Eurovision's version of Man U?"

"Probably."

"Oh, then it's a great song. As I like Manchester United."

"Ed, this isn't soccer. This is Eurovision. Stick to the script. Or the teleprompter."

"What about you?" Ed said robotically.

"Meh. Didja like Israel's entry?"

"Meh."

"Well two say meh. How about Bulgaria"

"Belarusian wannabes this year. It also made no sense."

"I hear ya on that one" Ed and Eddy high fived, but ended up missing Eddy's palm, and he ended up hitting Eddy. "Ow." His voice, due to his head being stuck in Ed's hand, was now muffled. "OK, how about Iceland?" Eddy pulled himself out. "Smells like cheese."

"Iceland was alright. Quite good for a second placer." Ed was relaxing.

"It's becoming a ballad fest, now. What about Macedonia?"

"Eddy, there's two Macedonias. One in Greece, the other a country. The country's called Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia to avoid confusion." Edd corrected him.

"Fine, What about FYROM (Eddy pronounced it as Fie-rom)?"

"Meh."

"Same."

"This is going by very quickly." Ed was bored.

"Romania?"

"Not as good as I expected it."

"Yeah, I got that feeling too. I mean, I heard it was rock. It was about as rocky as The Queen. Not Queen, but that lady in charge of England."

"Eddy, I don't know which part of that sentence to correct first…"

"Shut up. Ed, didja like Finland?"

"They lost control, and they're falling. Falling down." Ed half-sang the lyrics. "They didn't come 12th right?"

"Right."

"Then how come they got through?"

"Back up jury?"

"/b/lackup jury?" Ed made Eddy remember something from a previous fanfic.

"BACKUP!!! We've already done that Habbo raider thing AND got in trouble for it. So please, do not bring it up again."

"Bring what up again?"

"Gah!" Eddy was so pissed off at the moment, he couldn't use the right word. All we know is, he's planning to hit Ed with something else. "Never mind, let's just do these last 3 entries."

"Four, Eddy." Edd, the smart-aleck that he was, reminded him. "Georgia withdrew due to their entry having political undertones."

"OK. The others were OK. Including Georgia. Ed agrees, can we end it now?" Eddy rushed through.

"Might as well." And so, Edd turned off the camera, and thus ended this episode. For now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I might've gone back to my old ways, by putting in a few brackets, but at least there weren't as many. Next chapter will feature Ed and Eddy reviewing semi 2, and the last chapter is the Big 4, Russia, and the contest itself.

To those who were a bit disappointed at the end of the fanfic, my apologies. I know it was a bit rushed, but it'll conclude in the next chapter.


	2. Semi final 2

-1Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2009

A/N: This chapter is Ed and Eddy reviewing the second semi final of Eurovision 2009 (remember to Google it to find out what Eurovision is). Also Ed and Eddy review the entries that they rushed through to get through Semi 1 (including Georgia, who withdrew). However, they also end up annoying Edd, who's behind the camera filming. Now let's continue, with Edd getting a new tape…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Eddy were back in their seats. The remains of the old able has now been replaced by a new table. It looked the same, but it was made of a stronger material. And so, with a new tape in the camera, they continued with their show.

"Welcome back from those messages." Eddy began. "Hope that distracted you long enough for us to have some of those delicious jawbreakers. I could go for another one right now!"

"In due time, Eddy." Edd tried his best to calm his short friend down. "In due time."

"And so, let's continue with semi final 1."

"Shouldn't we do the rest of the first quarter-final?" Ed stupidly asked.

"Semi final, Ed." Eddy corrected his yellow friend. "and we guess we could. We've got enough time…"

"So, what do you think of Portugal's entry?" Ed took control of hosting.

"I thought it was…" Eddy noticed something wrong. "Hey, I'm supposed to ask that." Eddy then grabbed the boom microphone, and repeatedly hit Ed on the head. "Although when you listen to it, Bulgaria was good."

"Very true, but we're talkin' about Portugal." Ed thought we was correcting Eddy.

"I knew that." Eddy resumed hitting Ed with the boom microphone.

"I thought it was OK. Couldn't understand what they were saying." Off-screen, we would hear Edd slapping his palm across his head, but this is a fan fiction.

"It was pretty much meh from start to end. OK, what about Malta?"

"Hasn't she entered before?"

"Yes. Twice. And came third and second respectively."

"Di she win this time?"

"No, but we'll come to the winner later."

"It was another one of those over done ballads that have been done this year. Next year, it'll be 1956 all over again!" Ed screamed and ran out of the building. Eddy then assembled a search party, and they went after Ed. After 2 hours, they got Ed, and Edd was able to restart filming.

"I thought it was partly a mushy ballad. But since it was based around a heartbreaking event, her dad kicking the bucket, I kinda liked it inside."

"Oh. You know you don't have do show respect by liking it."

"Shut up, Ed. That brings us to Bosnia."

"AND Herzegovina." Edd corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy moaned. "I get ya."

"Ed, your thoughts on that Bosnian entry."

"Have they sung in English yet?"

"Yes. Twice in a row."

"Never mind. It was OK."

"Same. Which brings me onto never-appearing Georgia."

"They don't want to puttin the negative move."

"They said it as poo-teen. Same way they pronounce that slaphead."

"Who, Puttin?"

Eddy then went back to hitting Ed with the boom microphone. "It's pronounced pyoo-tin here. And he's called Putin."

"OK, OK. Putin. Not Puttin."

"That's semi one out of the way. How about semi 2?"

"Not as good as semi 1."

"Did you like Croatia?"

"No."

"Same here. And they have performed in English."

"OK."

"Who's next? Ah yes, Ireland."

"Shoulda gone through, Eddy? Why does Europe hate Ireland (Ed pronounced it as is-land)"

"Ireland, Ed. And they must be jealous of the 7 times they won."

"Oh. If they don't let us through, I'll throw a brick at them." Eddy, just for the hell of it, dropped the boom microphone onto Ed's head. He then returned to his seat.

"Moving on. Latvia?"

"Couldn't understand what they were saying."

"Neither did I. But did you feel the same way when you heard Serbia's entry."

"Yes."

"Well, so did I. What about Poland."

Ed brandished a thumbs down sign. He yelled "Ballad!"

"Same here!" Eddy was starting to crack a smile. "Norway?"

"Should've won."

"They did win. With 387 points."

"Oh, OK." Ed threw his thumbs down sign, but it ended up hitting Edd.

"Ow!" Our hat-wearing cameraman shrieked when the sign hit him.

"Sorry!" Ed yelled in apology.

"It's alright. Continue as if nothing happened!" Edd clamoured to get up. Eventually he did, and resumed filming.

"Ed." Eddy hit his yellow friend in the leg with the lens cap. "What did you think of Cyprus' entry?"

"Alright." Ed felt his leg getting number to the points of him crawling.

"I'm appalled that it didn't get through." He then blew a fuse "EUROPE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET IT THROUGH!!?!!?"

Ed, in fear, pulled a lever, and a weight came down and hit Eddy. "Sorry Eddy!"

"It's OK, Ed!" Eddy weakly mumbled from below the weight. He somehow pulled himself free, and stumbled back onto his chair. "Now I'm calm, what about Slovakia?"

"Have they sang in English yet?"

"No."

"They should."

"But the UK has always sang in English."

"Fair enough. But do you like the song or not?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Fair enough."

"Denmark?"

"Was that Ronan Keating?"

"Dunno. Hard to tell. He did write it."

"But did he perform it?"

"Never mind, let's go to Slovenia."

"Is that the same as Slovakia"

"Probably" Eddy shrugged.

"They aren't the same thing!" Edd corrected them.

"I still didn't get it."

"Same here. What about Hungary?"

"I'm not hungry. I just ate a while ago."

"The country, Ed." Edd acted the usual way.

"Oh."

"We'll leave that one. As her bye June?"

"It's Azerbaijan!" Edd yelled from off-camera.

"That's what I said. As her bye June." Eddy yelled back.

It sounded like Edd was slapping his forehead, muttering "Why do I have to do this?"

"If you stop filming, I'll remove your hat again. And this time, I'll show it to everyone." Eddy threatened, shaking his fist at Edd.

"I'll continue, if you say 'Azerbaijan'."

"Fine, fine. 'Azerbaijan'."

"Boy, Double D looks mad Eddy."

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Eddy groaned

"Boy, Double D looks mad…"

"Ed, just review Azerbaijan's entry so that Mr. Perfecto over there would shut up."

"It was OK. What about you, Eddy?"

"Same. What about Greece."

"Meh."

"Are there any non-meh songs out there?" Eddy bellowed.

"Probably." Ed replied.

"OK, let's move onto Lithuania."

"Is it related to last year?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was listening to that song from last year, and it mentioned "Clocks a lot."

"Go on…"

"And he said 'Love' a lot…"

"To answer your question: No, Ed. They're not by Coldplay."

"One of the greatest bands in the world." Edd interjected.

"Says you. Moving on… Moldovia."

"It's 'Moldova'." Edd was doing what he does best.

"Are you always this difficult?" Eddy rudely asked Edd.

"Probably." Ed answered.

"OK, what about "Moldova"?"

"To fast for me, Eddy? Blippy is the flora from Mordorva."

Eddy rolled his eyes, then continued. "OK, next up is Albania."

"Bad trip, man." Ed started to freak out, which started to freak everyone else out. "Bad trip. I didn't take anything, but it keeps coming back. Why won't it leave me alone?"

Eddy got a baseball bat out and hit Ed on the head. Upon impact, it snapped in half and nearly hit Edd. If he didn't duck, he would be knocked out. "Shut up, Ed. I didn't like it as much as anyone else in the room." It then occurred that the Eds were the only ones there, and Eddy's voice echoed across the room. "Who else is there? Ah yes, Hamsters. I mean, Ukraine."

"Roman hamsters? That'd make a great comic book? Or maybe a gooder movie."

"It's 'better', Ed." Edd corrected the yellow simpleton.

"What's better?" Ed stupidly, and randomly, asked.

"It's an alright song, I guess. Now we're off to Eastonia."

"I'm not gonna correct you." Edd has finally grown tired of correcting his friends.

"Note that any band with the word 'Urban' in the title is folk, and singing gibberish." Eddy took over for Ed.

"Hey I was about to say that." Ed was slightly angry, but he forgave Eddy. "Rubbish song though."

"I hear ya on that one." Ed and Eddy high fived, however when their palms touched, Eddy's hand started to become red. With his good hand, he dropped the boom microphone onto Ed's head again. After a while, he returned to his seat. "OK, to the last one. The Netherlands."

"If it's called the Netherlands, how come people still go there?" Ed became more random than usual.

"Shut up, Ed."

"It was meh from start to end."

"Same. So, er… we're off to the finals, after this break."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It took me a while to complete this, mainly because of work experience. And procrastination. And a little bit was due to TFF. Anyway, I'll upload this and go to bed. It was 1:35am when I completed it. UK time.

And yes, to reflect Ed's stupidity, I deliberately used the word "gooder". If this is making you want to watch Eurovision, then good for you. It's the UK. Not England. Not Scotland. Not Wales. Not Northern Ireland, but the UK. And they've got the juries in an attempt to stop bloc voting. If you are a Eurovision fan, and you like this, well get an account and start reviewin'! Or if you already have one, review. Other peoples, just do whatever.


	3. Final

-1Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2009

Final, etc…

A/N: This is the last chapter of Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2009. I don't know how to add it on, so I might add some more crap. Like the kids reviewing the show. And the Kankers coming and Edd getting revenge on them.

OK, this chapter is basically Ed and Eddy reviewing the last 5 entries. Which are: The UK (but both Ed and Eddy will call it something else); Germany; France; Spain; and Russia. And so, here we go…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back from those messages." Eddy began.

"I thought they were called commercials?" Ed was being his usual self.

"Shut up, Ed. Anyway, let's get this show back on the road." Eddy was eager to begin. "First up is Germany."

"Acceptable swing, Eddy." Ed gave his views on the song.

"Same here." Eddy agreed. "How about France?"

"Total gibberish. Have they sang in English yet?" Ed asked Edd.

"Yes. Partially in 2007, and with a few lines in French in 2008."

"It was meh." Eddy expressed his thought. "Too gibberish."

"Frankly, Eddy," Edd interrupted. "You can't speak French. Or any language apart from English."

"What do you think I am?" Eddy rudely asked. "A 'sharv'?"

"They're called 'Chavs' Eddy." Edd sardonically replied, crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

"What's a Chav?" Ed was curious. Obviously he's never heard of one, since he's never been to Britain.

"Never you mind, Ed." Edd was exasperated. Not only do Ed and Eddy get everything wrong, but they also tick off Edd.

"But I do mind."

"To hell with it. I'm off." Edd walked away from the camera. As Ed and Eddy saw him leave, Double D marched out of the door.

"You can't leave!" Eddy dashed for Edd's leg. But he missed, and landed in some cardboard boxes. And if that wasn't bad enough, a huge stack of cardboard boxes, all of them empty, buried him. It wasn't until Ed dug him out about 10 minutes later that he saw a light. Even though he was still breathing, Ed performed mouth to mouth.

About half an hour later, they were both sitting in their chairs, looking gloomy. With a cliché rain cloud over Ed's head. "Now we need a new cameraman." Eddy was looking at his feet, rather than talking to Ed.

"Auditions?" Ed's only brain cell was clearly working.

"ED! YOU GENIUS!!" Eddy boomed from the top of his lungs. However, when he punched the air, he accidentally hit Ed in the eye, knocking him to the ground. Ed got up, as if he felt nothing at all.

And so, they held up a banner at Eddy's house. Everyone in the cul-de-sac arrived. Even Kevin, who absolutely hated Ed and Eddy with a vengeance, but didn't mind Edd.

First up is Jimmy. He told Ed and Eddy to get in position. "Action!"

"So, Ed, what did you think of…" Eddy stopped mid-sentence. Why? Because Jimmy was at weird angles whilst filming. Even going as far as holding the camera upside down. It was clear Jimmy didn't get the job. "NEXT!"

After him was Jonny, who asked random questions about how sustainable the camera was. Eddy was obviously bored by all the questions. "Jonny."

"Yes, Eddy?" Jonny wondered how well he did.

"Shut up and film." Our wood-loving cameraman was still asking about the camera.

"But how much energy do the batteries…"

Jonny was cut off mid-sentence by Ed. "Nest."

"It's 'Next'." Eddy corrected our yellow idiotic friend.

Third in was Nazz. However, since the boys couldn't control themselves, it was hard speaking. "Um… Ed… What… did… you… tink… I mean 'think'" Eddy told Nazz she didn't get the job.

Kevin took control of the camera next. He had held up signs, in the shapes of speech bubbles, whilst Ed and Eddy were yakking. Eddy didn't notice, but Ed did. So he head butted Kevin out of the building. Clearly, they needed someone else.

Sarah, marched straight into scene, didn't come here to film them. But she was in her usual mood. "ED!" She yelled, causing Eddy to cover his ears.

"Yes, baby sister?" Ed toadily whimpered.

"Why didn't you choose Jimmy to film your stupid show?"

"BEAT IT SARAH!" Eddy yelled, even louder than Ed's sister. He then picked her up, made her into the shape of a football, then he kicked her out. Like our megalomaniac midget friend, Sarah landed in Washington D.C., where she crashed through a wall. Unlike the White House, it was the building on Capitol Hill. Where Congress meet.

"…And that's why we should ban cowboy hats on Wednesdays." A politician just finished his speech. As he returns to his seat, he takes off his glasses, and places them neatly on the table. It's like he's related to Edd, although he's slightly mad.

Just then, Sarah bounced around the room, like a rubber ball being dropped from a height. She rebounded across the room and escaped through a window. She stopped bouncing when she hit the pavement outside, and recoiled into her original shape, give or take a few bruises. She then had to hitch-hike her way back.

Back in the cul-de-sac, Eddy had a black eye. Ed, in his loving bigger brother mood, hit the megalomaniac on purpose. None of the candidates were good enough. And so, they had to get their original cameraman back.

At first, they tried a lure. Using the ant farm. However, they weren't too smart doing so. When they ransacked Edd's room, the ant farm was missing. And they got the wrong house. They were in an old house being demolished. As the walls collapsed on them, and they went through the floors, they felt like they were on a ride. It was only then that the demolishers knew that there were people in the building. Ed and Eddy got out safely, Eddy being small enough to slide under the door, and Ed smashing through the nearly-collapsed wall.

Secondly, they tried bribing him. But, since they found nothing he would like, they aborted.

Finally, Ed thought. "My brain just thunk." he exclaimed.

"Go ahead, Ed. Lay it on me." Eddy wasn't interested in what his yellow friend had to say.

"Why don't we…" After Ed said that, he whispered something intelligible into his minute, megalomaniac friend.

And so, they knocked on Edd's door. Edd came to the front door, and greeted them. "I suppose you're here to get me to film you again."

"Yes." Eddy replied, refusing to make eye contact with the intelligent one.

"Will you be stupid whilst I'm filming?"

"Yes." Ed then hit Eddy. "I mean, no."

"Yeah, alright." Edd then stopped to think to himself. "But no stupid business."

"We know." Ed and Eddy murmured in unison.

And so, they were back to the way they were at the start of the fanfic. Ed and Eddy were in their chairs, and Edd was back behind the camera. Then, Edd boomed "And the Lord said 'Let there be light!'" as he flicked the switch on.

"So, Ed. What did you think of the Commie's entry." Eddy was like most Americans during the Cold War (and some nowadays). It never occurred to him that the Cold war was over, the Soviet Union is now a mixture of countries, and Joseph McCarthy, the main force between anti-communism in the US, died about half a century ago.

"Eddy." Edd was on the verge of quitting being an Ed, and hang out with the rest of the kids. Including Kevin. "You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"The Soviet Union's no more; Cold War's over; McCarthy's dead. You can like communists now!"

"I like commonists." Ed stupidly said, causing both Eddy and Edd to slap their own foreheads in exasperation.

"Well, I'll just skip it. Besides, I hated it anyway." Eddy talked about the Russian entry.

"Same here." Ed pouted in a military-type voice.

"What about the Español entry?" Eddy asked Ed.

"Are they really for her?"

"What?" Eddy was obviously confused.

"Well, Pink sings 'The nachos are for me'"

"Erm… Ed?" Edd politely asked the yellow moron. "That wasn't Pink. That was someone else."

"Some flight attendant." Eddy corrected.

"Now, we're on the last entry. The UK." As Edd said "UK", the background became the Union Jack, and God Save the Queen played in the Background.

"I thought your national anthem was Rule Britannia." Eddy was still following the traits of most Americans.

"Only morons who have never been to the United Kingdom make that mistake." Edd retorted. "Ditto those who thing the Union Flag is the English flag. The real English flag is the St. George's Cross!"

"OK, OK. Just stop ranting, and we'll continue."

"I've ceased all complaining."

"Thank you. Now, Ed."

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed looked at Eddy.

"What did you think of the English entry?"

"It's the UK entry! England's part of the UK." Edd was boiling with rage.

"Oh, alright." Eddy noticed this mistake, but continued anyway.

"The English entry?" Ed asked, crossing his arms.

"It's UK!" Edd still tried to correct them, to no avail.

"Yes, the English entry."

"UK!" Ed yelled.

"I thought the English entry was absolutely awful."

"How many times do I have to say 'it's the UK'?" Edd was growing tired.

"Why didn't you tell us it was the UK entry?" Eddy was oblivious to Edd's shouting.

Edd didn't say a word. He was so gobsmacked by Ed and Eddy's stupidity, he didn't say a word. "Did you like it, Eddy?"

"Nah," Eddy expressed his views on the UK entry. "I didn't like the English entry at all."

When Eddy said that, Edd felt homicidal. Ed and Eddy (especially Eddy) weren't paying attention to what Edd said. But he tried to calm himself down. Luckily, it worked. If it didn't, this would be an M-rated fanfic.

About two hours later, Edd edited the film. He then distributed it to video, and held the premiere at his house. At around 6pm, everyone in the cul-de-sac came, including Kevin, who was forced to come by Nazz. "So, Double Dork. Why are we here?" He wanted to know what was going on.

"Thanks for coming to the premier of Ed and Eddy do." Edd greeted everyone, as he turned on the telly.

"Half-brain Ed boy and crabby Ed-boy do what? A tree? Rolf is confused" the son of a shepherd felt like his brain exploded.

"Never mind and just watch it." Edd ignored what Rolf had to say.

Just as he started it, the door was pushed open by three people. One was a red-head, and the hair covered her eyes. The next had blue hair, which covered one of her eyes. And the last had buck teeth and blonde hair, the hair not covering any of the eyes. In other words: The Kankers have arrived. "Hey boys." the trio said in unison.

"KANKERS!!!!" Ed yelled as he grabbed Eddy and hid in the bathroom.

"Back. BACK!!" Edd yelled reaching underneath his hat. He pulled out a bottle full of holy water. "Go away! We don't want you here" He screamed as he threw holy water at the Kankers, covering his eyes. However, a few drops hit May in her eyes. She screamed as he hit her sisters, causing them to crash into a fire hydrant, which shot them up into space.

Edd then uncovered his eyes. Not only did he get rid of the Kankers, but he also won. The Eds finally beat the Kankers. After months of trying and failing, the Eds emerged victorious. There was a roar of celebration, and everyone threw Edd into the air. Ed and Eddy came out of the bathroom, and joined in the festivities.

As a treat, Edd pressed play, turned on the subtitles, then sat down with the others, especially next to Nazz. He used his robot servants to give everyone their food, and he relaxed in his chair. He looked at the screen, and enjoyed watching. And, hopefully, he will have a better relationship with the blonde next to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. It took forever to finish this. Due to the lack of reviews for TFF. Took you long enough!!!

Anyways, if you're wondering what gob smacked means, it means surprised. Edd is surprised at why Eddy was doing what he was doing.

Oh, and I've also got a account. I'll give you the link on my account page.


End file.
